Snow Covered Streets
by nerdgonewrongxx
Summary: Jinx is a normal homeless orphan trying to survive on the streets. Kid Flash is still the cocky teenage superhero. The two meet when Jinx is seriously injured by a local gang. What could happen? AU
1. Chapter 1

Steadily snowflakes danced upon the street, forming a glistening blanket of white that most would find beautiful and alluring. That was of course if you had warm clothing, which was not the case of a certain homeless orphan by the name of Jinx. She found the snow rather irritating and worthless.

Jinx wasn't her real name, her real name had been forgotten over the years. She had been abandoned at a rather young age. Long thin legs carried her stick-like malnourished form forward, bare feet trudging through the six inches of snow. Her shoes had finally fallen apart, leaving her with nothing to protect her frozen feet. She had gotten used to this however, growing up on the streets of Jump City did this too you. Her parents had wanted nothing to do with her, due to her strange mutations. Contrast to ordinary eyes, her eyes were in fact a vivid pink as cold as the curb she walked upon. Her hair was the same shade, though at one point had been red. Fading into a light hot-pink, most of it was concealed by a black beanie, but two small pigtails poked out from beneath her ears. The rest of her was normal, but due to those two mutations, she'd been dropped upon the streets at age six, now fifteen.

Shivering her bare shoulders shook, the black dirtied spaghetti strap she had managed to get hold of providing no warmth. She continued her idle amble, with no set destination in place. She was considering going to the spot, where most of the homeless around the area gathered around a large bonfire, but she decided against it. Her and crowds did mesh well together. With a deep sigh, she glanced down and as if it were fate, a large, obviously cash filled leather wallet sat before her on a blanket of snow. A hesitant look spread about her pale, slightly graying face, as she bent down, picking up the wallet. She flipped it open casually, still walking down the somewhat vacant curb. She spotted the license of the owner of the wallet and a curse escaped her pink, chapped lips. James Monroe happened to be the biggest gang leader into he area, imfamous for doing the wrong things. Of course, he was never caught. It didn't surprise her when she turned around, a large group of muscled men approached her, looking rather angry."That's the who stole my wallet!"One of the shorter, but most frightening man accused, a dark finger pointed at her. Eyes widened considerably, and she took off at a sprint, knowing handing them the wallet would only irritate them further. So she ran, as fast as she possible could for as long as she could. Which wasn't very long, being cold, hungry, and in a rather poor health. Gasping for breath, she sharply turned into an alley, unable to run much longer. She bent over, hands on her knees as she inhaled and exhaled rapidly. She heard the snickers of laughter and the footsteps. Knowing that the gang had followed her she once again took off, towards the back of the alley, only to find a ten foot fence blocking her path out. Jinx scrambled to climb it, but was a second too slow. A callused hand wrapped around her ankle, roughly prying her from the fence. She was slung into the brick wall, crashing into it silently, not a single yelp of pain escaping her.

A sticky gooey substance dripped down the back of her beanie, trailing down her neck. She lied there for a moment, the pain in her skull temporarily paralyzing her. Quickly, one of the many gangs members had picked her flinging once again into the wall as if she were a rag doll. She was tossed into the concrete, though the snow didn't lessen the pain of her fall. Groaning, she was punched rapidly in the face, despite her attempts to punch back. She did manage to do so, hitting one the of them in the face. In return she was punched ferociously in the temple. She let out a high-pitched scream, the darkness creeping closer as her consciousness slowly faded. As she was falling unconscious in her own pool of blood, she had spotted a flash of yellow and red. Giving no time to think about this, she fell into the darkness, her eyes shutting for most likely the last time.

**AN: This is going to be my first Kid Flash/Jinx fan fiction. I just got into the couple after seeing Lightspeed. This is AU, obviously. Jinx doesn't have her powers, but Kid Flash does. REVIEW PLEASE! If I don't get any reviews I will cry. You don't want me to cry, right?D**


	2. The Meeting

CRASH!

He and snow didn't get along, the teenager thought bitterly, after slamming into a pole. He had been going too fast, and slid on some ice, thus leading to his head banging into the tall steel light pole. Rubbing his head with a gloved hand, he mussed his gelled red hair. Electric blue eyes glanced idly about, widening slightly as he caught sight of a mob of young women dressed in red and yellow clothing. This wouldn't scare most, but for Wally, it was terrifying. His fan club was a little on the insane side, stalking him like mad men-er women. He'd been mauled a couple times by the bunch of them, having a scar on his right arm to prove it. Of course, due to the rather tight flashy uniform he wore the terrible reminder of a rather horrible incident was hidden.

Quickly, at speeds that would but a jet too shame he darted off, the only reminder that he had been there the imprints in the snow. At such speeds he was only a flash of red and yellow, speeding quickly throughout the streets of Jump City. Nothing seemed to be interesting at the moment, for it seemed sort of peaceful. No screams of distress, no police phoning in. A loud high-pitched scream pierced his ears, and a cocky grin graced his features. Of course the quiet wouldn't last long. He turned himself around, following the noise. In a not even half a second he was there, watching in the shadows. Some sort of gang apparently had found them some sort of play toy. He moved stealthily closer, before spotting their unfortunate victim. She was a small girl, about his age tiny and frail. The men had moved closer, starting to punch her rapidly in the face. Gruesome bruises tainted her face in their wake. Anger flashed upon her face, and he could of sworn he saw her eyes flash pink. With surprising strength, she punched back, catching the unfortunate man in the eye. Rage flashed upon his face and he struck down, hitting her in the temple. Quickly the male teenager appeared from the shadows, running rapidly in the circles around the men. Two or three were sucked into the imitation tornado, and he flung them elsewhere, leaving them unconscious."Get the brat!"He heard someone shout loudly, and about six guns were pointed in his direction. Bullets were shot, which he easily dodged with a cocky smirk."Miss me, Miss me!"He taunted, disappearing and reappearing as he dodged another bullet. "Now ya gotta, ew never mind,"He shook his head quickly, running around, swiping their guns as he did so. He tossed the guns aside, rapidly punching on of the men in the temple. He fell unconcious, his bulking form thudding as it hit the ground. Eight down, four to go. Easy. He dodged a couple of punches, landing a few hundred of his own. In a matter of thirty minutes all the men surrounding him and gone down, except one. He had managed to escape, and the young girl's well being was more important one measely gang member. Except this one gang 'member', was the leader, who planned on dosing out some revenge upon the two of them.

Slowly he trotted towards the girl, evaluating her injuries. Her skull was bleeding slowly, but steadily and his face was marred with ghastly bruises that spread to her neck and arms. Her arm was twisted at an odd angle and he assumed it was broken. She was out cold too, he noted, that one blow to the temple most likely doing it. Gingerly he picked her up bridal-style, avoiding contact with her heavily injured areas. Her hair was pink, like her eyes he mused silently, starting off at what he considered a gentle pace of two hundred miles an hour. Something about her intrigued him, most likely the fact that she had struck a blow when it was obvious she was going down. She was fighter, her noted running up into the entrance of the hospital. He momentarily wondered what her name was, before carefully placing her upon a stretcher, to be hauled into an emergency roomed. Kid Flash watched her retreating form silently, before turning to the run out of the room. With a flash of red and yellow, he disapeared with intentions of returning to check up on the unfortunate pink-haired girl.

**AN: Two chapters in one night.D Man I have no life. I introduced Kid Flash into the mix, and I hope I did a decent job. I'm not to good with cocky characters. Anyway, PLEASE PLEASE review. I will love you forever and ever if you do.**


End file.
